


Bears and short-shorts

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Series: The LSCS Chronicles [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Michael Jones in a bear onesie, Playing with Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the boys get bored of committing crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears and short-shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot I couldn't get out of my head. I'd love to see someone draw Michael in a bear onesie and Gavin dressed up as a sexy safari hunter. Doesn't really take place in any certain time frame of LSCS, just after they've all gotten together.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

“Shhh, shh. Silence, please, I’m setting up the shot.” 

“X-ray, that’s not how you set up a shot. You’re just zooming in on Vav’s ass.” 

“Don’t shoot my arse X-Ray! These shorts make it look fat!” 

“Vav, no. Baby. Those shorts make your ass look amazing. Please, bend over that railing a little more, I need a better shot.” 

Gavin frowned a little, blushing brilliantly as he shifted his foot on the bottom rail of the overpass he stood on with Ray and Ryan. Ray had the video camera aimed directly at him, taking in the ‘sexy safari’ costume the other man was wearing as Ryan shook his head beside him. Below them, somewhere in the safety of the shade of the overpass, Michael was hiding; Gavin leant over as much as he felt safe to do, trying to spot the other man under them. Ray gave a whistle, before zooming the camera out, and Ryan cleared his throat.

“Join us now as we venture out into the wilds of Los Santos in search of the wild and elusive Mogar. The mighty Mogar roams these streets during the day, hunting its own prey as it moves about the busy streets. If we look now, we may be able to see it.” Ray swung the camera shot to the street below them as Michael, clad in a bear onesie, ran about the rush hour traffic, throwing himself wildly at car windows and roaring loud enough to be heard by the three men on the overpass. Gavin let out a snicker, hoisting the tranq gun he’d been holding at his side to take aim, firing a warning shot near Michael as Ray zoomed in. 

“I’m going to hit him when he’s not in the middle of the bloody highway.” Gavin grinned as he fired another shot, Ryan moving to stand behind him and lean over him, his hands moving to steady Gavin’s aim with the unfamiliar gun. Ray smirked as, below them, Michael jumped onto a car’s hood, scrambling up the vehicle to jump on it’s roof a few times. Gavin fired another warning shot, and Michael looked up at them, shielding his eyes. Ryan grinned as he straightened up, his hands sliding to Gavin’s hips as Ray turned the shot from Michael to the other two. 

“The mighty Mogar looks mighty pissed, Mad King. I think you poked the sleeping bear.” Gavin snorted, and Ryan gave a shrug before moving to lean over the railing, shouting at Michael in the street below him. 

“You want something, bear-man? Bring it on!” Ray turned the camera at Michael as he jumped from the car, taking a moment to pull something from his onesie before making his way off the road. Ray zoomed in, focusing on the tranq gun that the other had strapped to his back as he made his way up the hill. 

“Do you think he’s coming after us?” Gavin’s voice perked up as Ray swung the camera to the Brit, Ryan making a noise behind the hacker as Michael swung the gun around, taking a pot shot at them. Ray jumped slightly as the dart shot hit the railing beside him, and took a moment to raise his hand and flash his middle finger at the other man before moving behind Ryan. 

“If he is, I hope he gets Ryan first. Come on, Vav, let’s get out of here to where we can watch the battle go down.” The sniper grabbed at Gavin’s arm, pulling him down the sidewalk as Michael approached. He took a moment to film Gavin pulling himself up onto the railing to watch, the gun laying where he’d dropped it when Ray had grabbed him, before turning the camera to where Michael had reached Ryan. Settling against the railing, he zoomed in as Michael raised the gun, aiming it at Ryan with a smirk. 

“You ever see a bear shoot a man?” The demoman asked, and Gavin snorted as Ryan held up his hands in surrender. Michael kept the gun aimed at Ryan, raising a brow when the other didn’t move. “What, nothing to say to that? Come on, Mad King, it’s no fun if you don’t fuckin’ fight back.” Ryan backed away from Michael, kicking up the gun at his feet to aim at Michael, leaving the two men in a stand off. Gavin gave a gleeful sound as the two men circled each other, and Ray zoomed in slightly to capture the sight. 

“You should know I’m not that easy to take down, Mogar. Come on now.” Ryan’s smirk was visible even under the mask he wore, and Ray zoomed in as Michael let out a shot, Ryan dodging to the side and taking a shot of his own. Gavin kicked his feet, cheering whenever a shot came close to hitting one of the circling men, and Ray kept his camera trained on them even as he attempted to pull himself up onto the railing. 

“Look, one of us is going down. I spent good money on these darts for them not to get used.” Ryan snickered as Michael waved his gun, pausing in his movements as, behind him, Ray hooked his feet in the rail to keep himself from falling backwards. The drop behind the two smallest of the group wasn’t far enough to hurt them badly if they did manage to drop, but the two of them were taking precautions to prevent it just in case. 

“Well it doesn’t have to be one of us, Mogar.” The two shared a look, and Ray let out a yelp as they turned to face him and Gavin, guns aimed at them both. “We could turn the hunter into the hunted.” Gavin made a distressed noise as Ray slide off the railing, but neither had enough time to react before Michael and Ryan shot, hitting them both before they could attempt to escape. Ray dropped the camera, cursing as he slumped to the ground, and behind him, Gavin made a distressed squawk as the tranquilizer kicked in, his entire body tumbling off the railing, thankfully on the side of the road instead of the side with the drop. Michael winced as he lowered his gun, and Ryan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as they took in the sight of the two men on the ground. 

“We should have thought that through a little better, huh? Vav’s gunna feel that when he wakes up.” The onesie wearing man swung the gun onto his back again, moving to approach the bodies of the other two men before kneeling beside Gavin, Ryan moving to Ray’s side to scoop him up, grabbing the camera as he went. Michael pulled Gavin into his arms, standing up as well, and the two started off towards where they had parked the car. 

“Maybe a bit better. Let’s take them home, we have to mount our prizes.” Michael paused, fixing Ryan with a look before bursting into laughter, hoisting Gavin in his arms some as he shook his head.

“Oh my god. Was that….were you making a sex joke? Ryan?” Ryan turned to stare at Michael a moment before shifting Ray in his arms, flipping off the other man as he moved to unlock the car doors.

“Shut up. Get in the car.” Michael snickered as he moved to put Gavin in the back seat, carefully buckling him in and leaning him carefully against the back of the seat before closing the door, watching Ryan do the same with Ray.

“That was a sex joke. Oh my god wait until I tell Geoff.” Ryan rolled his eyes, sliding into the driver's seat and pulling his mask off before dropping it between Ray and Gavin on the back seat, running a hand through his hair as Michael got into the passenger's side. 

“He’ll be so proud I’m sure.” Starting the car, he took a moment to watch Gavin and Ray in the back seat before turning his gaze to Michael, chuckling some under his breath at how ridiculous he looked in the onesie before turning off onto the road. “Let’s go mount our prizes.”


End file.
